


Orange is the new green.

by crusadingqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prison Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadingqueen/pseuds/crusadingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has a crush on the prison guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity had her fair shares of stupid ideas in her lifetime but this one had definitely taking the cake. After one too many little bottles of cheap vodka she had made the mistake of opening up her laptop. Usually she wouldn't have a problem but her mind was addled with booze and her eyes blurry from crying. Only a few hours prior she had caught her boyfriend of two years cheating on her for the better part of their relationship. All she had wanted to do was put him on the no fly list. Only a little harmless revenge unfortunately the government didn't see it like that. So that's how she had landed herself in Litchfield penitentiary with a twelve months sentence. She was two months into her sentence an prison was nothing like she expected albeit it was low security facility. It was unpleasant of course and she missed her freedom dearly but it wasn't as terrifying as she always imagined. The worst thing was her fierce craving for Big Belly Burger.

'' Smoak, Smoak! '' Sara shrill voice interrupted Felicity rampant thoughts.

'' Hmmm?'' She hummed lightly, her eyes still glued to slightly chipped ceiling.

'' What the hell were you day dreaming about? Let me guess Officer Queen. '' Sara teased.

'' Actually, I was dreaming about a cheeseburger and curly fries '' Felicity admitted, her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips.

'' Still probably not as tasty as Queen. '' Sara replied, Felicity nodded in agreement.

Oliver Queen, was a guard at the penitentiary though Felicity for life of her couldn't understand why he was working there and not as male model. With his perfectly trimmed stubble and stormy blue eyes he looked like someone who should be splashed across glossy magazine front pages to be admired by the world and not just desperately horny female prisoners.

'' I thought you had a thing with that Nyssa chick. '' Felicity wondered idly, she faintly remembers Sara gushing about how Nyssa gave amazing head.

'' I do, not like were a couple I can still do what I want, or fuck whoever I want. '' Sara mumbled indignantly.

Felicity had a hard time believing that, Nyssa Ratko seemed like the territorial type, not one to easily share her things. The litter of  dark bruises along Sara's throat were indicator enough.

'' Unfortunately for us, he doesn't seem like the type to put his job at risk just for a quick fuck. '' Felicity mumbled.

'' For you, He would. ''

Felicity rolled over, the bed creaking in protest and sharp springs poking into her sides.

'' What are you talking about? '' Felicity asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

'' Oh please Smoak, don't pretend you don't see him constantly staring at you. ''

Felicity racked her brains for any memories of Oliver attention being centered on her, she came up empty.

'' He doesn't stare at me '' Felicity muttered dismissively.

'' Oh he does. All the time. It's kind of pitifully actually. I'm pretty sure his face is stuck in perpetual state of brood. '' Sara said.

Felicity chuckled as she rolled her eyes, '' You're so full of shit ''

'' I'll prove it ''

And she did.

As they eat supper in the dining hall that night Sara subtly nudged Felicity and said, '' Look behind you ''

And sure enough, Oliver eyes were on her, the moment Felicity caught him his gaze darted around them but it was too late.

'' Told ya, '' Sara muttered around a mouthful of food.

After that, Oliver had constantly been at the forefront of Felicity mind. He had even plagued her dreams. She fantasized about him bending her over the small cot and pounding into her or taking her against the wall and the dream carried into reality as she would wake up her panties soaked.

The tension instead her was growing steadily and she was desperate for some type of release but when you were a inmate in a prison privacy was luxury.

This torture had went on a few works and finally came to blows one afternoon during lunch. She could practically feel his gaze on her and she needed out. The constant throbbing in her core was becoming to much if she didn't find some type of release she was afraid she would spontaneously combust. Than she remembered that the bathrooms in the east wing were usually empty during this time so she'd be able to get some type of release.

She a few steps down the halls when a gruff voice stopped her.

'' Miss Smoak, Please follow me''

'' Um okay...'' Felicity said slowly.

'' Did I do something wrong? I don't remember doing anything that could get me in trouble, I did put that book back in the wrong spot because it was too high for me to put back and I couldn't find the stool... '' Felicity trailed off, out of breath.

'' You're not in trouble Miss Smoak '' Oliver said curtly.

'' Oh. '' She squeaked.

Oliver laid her through the halls and then suddenly he looked around before pushing open a door and ushering her inside. Oliver followed before finally shutting the door behind him.

They were in a supply closet. Felicity swallowed thickly as she glanced nervously around the small space. Her heart hammered fluttered rapidly in chest.

'' Officer Qu- '' Her words were cut off by a pair of lips.  Her mind was dizzy with the taste of coffee and mint that lingered on his lips. For a moment she stood immobile unable to move and than his tongue was licking at the seams of her lips. Jarring her from her reverie. She raised herself on her tip-toes and clutched his light blue shirt in between her fingers kissing him back reverently. Felicity had almost forgot how good it felt to be kissed, well and truly kissed.  The vivid and wonderful sensations it entailed. She couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around the fact that it was Oliver Queen kissing her.

Roughly he pushed up against the rack of toilet paper.  A few rolls tumbled to the floor but neither of them could bring themselves to care.

'' Fuck I shouldn't be doing this. '' Officer Queen gasped into her mouth, his bulge pressing firmly to her clothes center.

'' Please, Don't stop. '' Felicity mumbled, her back bowing off the rack pressing her thrumming body tightly against his.

'' I can't. '' Oliver growled, his hands finding the hem of her drawstring pants. He roughly tugged down the fabric.

Felicity blushed under Oliver intense gaze. Prison didn't allow anything but the standard white cotton panties which were definitely not sexy.

 

Oliver fell to his knees in front of her, his calloused fingertips dancing across the inside of her thighs. His fleeting touches scorched her skin.

Felicity shuddered as he dragged the materiel down her legs.

His index finger teased slick entrance, before leaning forwards and sealing his mouth over her swollen clit.

Felicity moaned loudly.

'' You need to be quiet '' He warned, to which Felicity nodded vigorously her hands weaving their way in his cropped locks pulling him back towards her cunt.

Oliver went willingly.

His tongue darting around her folds before flicking it across the sensitive nub. Felicity head fell back against the shelves as euphoria invaded her senses.

Than abruptly he was standing up, face level with hers his lips glistening with her juices. It was easily the most erotic sight Felicity had ever seen.

Unable to wait any longer she gripped his thick cock that pulsated in her hand as she guided it to her sleek entrance.

She lifted her legs wrapping it tightly around his hips as he slid inside her. Her velvety walls gripping him like a vice.

He nuzzled his face against her neck his groans vibrating against her skin.

'' Fuck I've wanted to do this for so long Felicity '' He growled, as he pumped his hips.

Moans built up in her throat that she knew she couldn't release so she lowered her head and bit down on his shoulder causing Officer Queen to hiss.

Felicity clawed at his back as his picked up pace pounding relentlessly into her tight heat.

She could feel the pressure building in her core, like a string being pulled taunt only moment away from snapping.  

So When Oliver hand snaked between their lithe bodies and touched her clit, the dam broke. All the tension that had accumulated in the past weeks bled out of her, as her cunt fluttered widly around his cock coaxing his own orgasm.

Gently he detangled himself from her leaving her panties against the shelves. The aftershock of the orgasm still coursing through her.

Felicity barely had time to register Oliver pulling up his pants and adjusting his clothing.

'' This can never happen again '' He gruntedbefore opening the door glancing around the empty corridor before deciding it was safe to leave he walked away.

Felicity sighed.

What did she expect? They couldn't very well continue this, the fact remained he was still a guard and she was still an inmate.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the overwhelming response I got to the first part I decided to write a few more chapters. This chapter contains a lil bit of smut but I promise next chapter will be FULL of it. Hope you guys enjoyed. Feedback is great.

Felicity thought she was on edge before, It didn't even compare to how she felt now. Being with Oliver Queen was like getting a small piece of pie and being denied the entirety. She was now painfully aware of how delicious the pie tasted yet couldn't get anymore than a small sliver - a tease. She had to see him everyday and ignore the constant aches that bloomed between her legs as she remembers him on his knees in front of her or the way his mouth tasted. Even her bunkmate, Sara had started to notice the shift in Felicity demeanor.

'' Jeez, Smoak you need to get laid. '' Sara said, one day after Felicity had been particularly snippy.

'' I'm fine. '' Felicity muttered.

'' You're so on edge lately, you need an orgasm or ten. '' Sara said, with a shrug.

'' And who do you suggest give me those? '' Felicity retorted.

Sara smirked, '' Oh, There a few very good candidate; Iris West, Kara Danvers Helena Bertnalli - ''

'' Helena I straggled the last person I slept with cause he couldn't get me off Helena? '' Felicity said incredulously.  
Sara grimaced, '' Well when you say it like that... She still hot though. ''  
Despite that Sara's option were viable ones, except Helena, Felicity knew that simply scratching the itch wouldn't make it go away. She needed to get Officer Queen out of her system.  
'' I don't need to get laid, I'm fine '' Felicity said resolutely, hoping to convince Sara but her bunk mate saw through her facade.

'' I could always help you '' Sara offered, a teasing grin tugging at her lips.

'' I think i'll take my change with my hand '' Felicity retorted.

'' Bitch '' Sara snarked back, but there was no venom to her words.

Felicity wasn't kidding though, she knew that even with her vivid imagination and her fingers would never be as good as the real thing, it would dull the edge a bit.  
As if reading her mind Sara said, '' Anyway, I'm ill see you later Smoaks, I'm suppose to meet Nyssa in the laundry room in 5. '' as she walked out of their shared room sending  
Felicity a lascivious wink as she left.

Felicity felt jealousy swell in her chest since Sara was about to get an orgasm that Felicity had been yearning for. But then Felicity realized that she finally had a few moments alone, and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Quickly, she tugged down her khaki pants and kicked them off the bed. Laying her head back onto the pillow she sighed allowing herself relax. Her eyelids fluttered shut as her fingertips drifted down her abdomen and dipped underneath the white cotton. Small gasps escape her parted lips as her index finger slid through her already slick folds.  
She let her imagination run wild, something she had denied herself since her last encounter with Oliver.  
She gently thrusted a digit inside her channel, her thumb pressing to her swollen clit.

She pictured Oliver hovering over her, his red lips only inches away from hers and a teasing glint in his eyes. They were on a bed, the mattress beneath them felt like a cloud and  
the sheets were like silk against her heated skin.

She was arching up her puckered nipples scraping against his chest, his thick cock seated fully inside her filling her deliciously. She needed him to move.

'' Officer Queen '' She whined.

Suddenly she was pulled back to reality, the comfy bed turning into the tortuous cot and instead of Oliver, Sara hovered above her smirking wildly.

'' Oh Officer Queen '' she moaned, seemingly mimicking Felicity.

Felicity scrambled upwards grasping the thin scratchy blanket and pulling to cover herself.

She glared at Sara who seemed entirely too amused by the entire situation.

'' You couldn't give me five minutes, could ya? '' She grumbled.

Sara shrugged as the foot of the bed, '' You know my earlier suggestions is still on the table. '' she purred, her hand resting on Felicity leg.

Felicity would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Sara cause she was, but sleeping with your roomie was never a good idea - especially not in prison.  
But right now, she was wound up so tightly, all her reservations and concerns were pushed to the back of mind she was seriously considering Sara proposal.

'' Ok- .. ''

'' Miss Smoak.'' Officer Queen stood in the doorway, his expression unreadable.

'' Yes? '' Felicity asked, her voice small.

'' Healy wants to see you in his office. ''

'' Okay, give me a minute. '' Felicity said.

Oliver glanced between her and Sara and than his gaze settled on Sara hand.

His lips pulled into a tight line, '' Now Miss Smoak. '' He ordered.

She flushed scarlet before muttering, '' I need to get dressed. ''

Oliver eyes narrowed as if he didn't understand what she was saying, '' What? ''

'' I'm naked underneath this blanket and if you don't want me flashing everyone in the hallways than you'll let me put on some pants. '' Felicity snapped.  
Sara laughed loudly but Oliver seemed less amused.

'' You've got one minute. '' He gritted out before leaving her alone with Sara once again.

Swiftly Felicity got dressed all while purposely ignoring Sara questioning gaze, she as she was about to walk out to join Officer Queen she heard Sara say, '' He's a lucky dude ''

He remained silent the entire walk to Healy office, but as they approached the counselor room, he glanced around subtly and then took her by the elbow guiding her to an empty storage room.But instead of feeling lust or excitement of being alone with Oliver once again - she was furious.

'' No! This is not how this going to work you don't get to fuck me every time you want and then leave me hanging. I am not your sex toy and just because you have some sense of authority of me I will not let you control me '' Felicity growled, rage pumping through her veins.

Oliver looked surprised at Felicity sudden outburst and than his face softened, '' I don't want to take advantage of you Felicity. That's not my intention. ''

'' There's something about you Felicity, that makes me want more. I couldn't stay away from you no matter how hard I tried but if you want me gone just say the word, and i'll leave you alone I promise. ''

'' Oh... ''

He stepped closer to her, '' Do you want me to stay away Felicity? '' He breathed, his warm breath tickling her parted lips. She shivered at the need that dripped from Oliver tone and she realized that her desire for him wasn't one sided. She knew that the sensible choice would have been to say yes, but Felicity had never been a sensible person anyway.

'' No. ''


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peak into Oliver's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I had horribly writers block and simply couldn't write this chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy.

He sighed, he wanted her to say yes than his life would go back to normal. If she turned him away he would content himself in watching from afar. He never wanted to make Felicity feel pressure, or like he was taking advantage of her. She didn't understand that if he had met her outside the confines of this prison he would have wined, dined her and than fucked her brains out. And repeat.

He had been working there for almost three years before Felicity arrived, looking terrified in her too-big prison attire. She didn't fit in that's for sure. She seemed too innocent to be in a place like that.  He was fascinated by her, as were most inmates. Despite her predicament she still managed to keep her bright personality unlike most.

She seemed oblivious to him barely even sparing a glance his way, which was unusual and major blow to his confidence. Every women in that facility swooned over him and he was constantly bombarded with crude remarks and proposals on a daily basis but the one and the only girl he wanted ignore him entirely. Oliver had always been confident and even borderline cocky when it came to women's.  Female attention was never something he lacked.

Oliver had promised himself he would never that cross that dangerous line getting involved with an inmate could get him thrown behind bars. So he did the only thing he could he denied his attraction to the bubbly blonde. He was doing a good job too, until one day he was doing rounds and he passed by her room that she shared with inmate Sara Lance, both unaware of his presence he listened inn to their conversation.

_'' Still probably not as tasty as Queen. ''_

_'' I thought you had a thing with that Nyssa chick. ''_

_'' I do, not like were a couple I can still do what I want, or fuck whoever I want. ''_

_'' Unfortunately for us, he doesn't seem like the type to put his job at risk just for a quick fuck. ''_

She was right he wasn't but he wanted more than just a taste of Felicity he wanted the whole damn thing, more than once. And that's how his restraints broke. The first time it was desperate and needy and not enough. After that his craving for her only worsened, the flicker that he had once thought he knew how to tame grew into a wildfire he couldn't extinguish.

The sounds of her whimpering and panting were seared into his brain. Succumbing to his attraction to her once one was dangerous but to do it again, was suicide. There was no good outcome to this but he simply couldn't resist. He couldn't help the surge of happiness and arousal when Felicity had told him she didn't want him to back down. He had claimed her with his mouth tasting every inch of her body. Resisting the primal urge to mark her as his but than he remembers earlier Sara hungry gaze and finding Felicity naked underneath the blanket he  eventually settled on leaving a small bruise just below her hipbone it was easily concealed by her clothing but if removed could be seen.  

He had kissed his way up her milky thighs his mouth watering to taste her sweet juices when she had stopped him.

He had looked up at her confused, '' You wanna stop? '' he asked. It didn't matter the raging hard-on in his pants was becoming painful if Felicity wanted him to stop, or she had changed her mind, he would respect her choice.

'' No, No! I wanna uh.. I wanna suck you off '' She mumbled, a rosy flush spreading across her cheeks as she nibbled nervously on her plump bottom lip.

Oliver chuckled at how adorable she was and stood up.

'' Okay. '' He acquiesced, with a soft smile.

She made quick work of opening his belt, tugging it through the loops before discarding it on the floor. She lowered herself to her knees pulling down his work pants along with her.

She palmed his bulge through his white boxers causing him to groan. His cock throbbing for attention. Slowly she peeled down the last layer of fabric between freeing his shaft.

Her thumb brushed across the sensitive tip causing him to shudder as she spread the wetness along his length.

Teasingly she flicked her tongue against the tip before the warm confines of her mouth were closing around his cock. He couldn't help himself he let out a broken moan.  Not trusting himself to keep quiet he raised his fists to his mouth sinking his teeth into the flesh as Felicity continued to work his shaft.

She flattened her tongue running along the underside before swirling around the swollen head. His breathing quickened with each stroke of Felicity tongue. The muscles in his lower abdomen clenched rhythmically as he grew closer to his orgasm.

'' Felicity I'm going to cum. '' He warned, hoping that his voice didn't sound as wrecked as he felt. When her eyes flickered upwards locking onto his and swallowed him down deeper he was done.

A grunt was punched out of his chest as his head rocked back he came down her throat she swallowed every drop eagerly. When she finally pulled off leaving his cock glistened with her saliva she stood up a coy smile playing on her lips.

Breathing heavily he cupped her face between his hands and kissed her wildly. He could still taste the salty taste of his cum on her tongue but he didn't care.  

Running his hands down her body he swiftly pushed down her pants and underwear. Encircling his hand behind her thighs he picked her up causing her to yelp in surprise.  

'' Hold onto me. '' He ordered lowly, Felicity securely wrapped her legs around his hips.

He walked them to the nearest wall and pressed Felicity against it.  He wanted to see - watch her fall apart in his arms. He grounded his hips against her his quickly swelling cock sliding easily through her slick folds.

Felicity blunt nails dug into his shoulders as she murmured, '' Please fuck me. ''  

He groaned lowly, guided his cock to her entrance before slowly pushing inside her. Her deftly heard Felicity breath hitch as velvety saturated walls stretched around his wide girth.

Expertly rolling his hips before pulling out and slamming back inn. Felicity moans echoed in the small room.

He presses his mouth to hers effectively silencing her moans.

‘’ You’re mine. ‘’ He growled, relentlessly thrusting.

Triggered by his words Felicity cunt was spasming around him. The arousal that was simmering inside him had now reached an all time high. He shuddered violently.

'' Christ '' He grunted, stilling his hips as he came.

As he gently pulled out and he saw Felicity wince.

'' Are you okay? '' He asked concerned.

'' Just sore.'' She admitted sheepishly.

'' I'm sorry. '' He replied with grimace, he hated the thought of Felicity being in pain.

'' Don't be. That was.. amazing '' Felicity reassured him with a warm smile.

'' You probably already knew this but we need to discrete Felicity. Nobody can know. ''

'' I know. ''

Oliver Queen was well aware of the consequence that their relationship could entail, but he was willing to take the risk if that means being with Felicity.

‘’ Remember Miss Smoak, I don’t like to share. ‘’ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick interlude, just for the fun of it.

It was 12 : 30 and most of the inmates had filed into the cafeteria to have lunch leaving the rest of the facility relatively empty, other than stationed guards. Sara was walking across the lawn towards the cafeteria building when she heard something. Stopping in her tracks she looked around the court straining her ears.

'' Ah, fuck, oh my god.. '' Breathy pants.

Sara was curious to a fault so naturally she walked towards the noise. It was coming from behind the gardening shelter. Peaking out from behind the building what she saw made her breath catch in her throat. She stifled a gasp.

Her roommate, was riding Officer Queen. Her head thrown back teeth biting down into her bottom lip quiet moans tumbling from her mouth.

Officer Queen was gazing up at her with unadulterated lust his hands digging into the bespectacled blonde hips guiding her movements.

  
Arousal pooled between her thighs as she watched the erotic scenes unfold in front of her. Sara couldn't deny her attraction to both people they had both made appearances in her fantasy before.

  
Slowly she dipped her hand in her pants and underneath her underwear. She was unsurprising to find that she was already wet. Biting down on her bottom lip to keep her sounds at bay she tentatively slid a finger through saturated folds.

Most of her attention was captivated by Felicity, the way her back was bowed her breast pushed out, nipple puckered desperate for attention.

  
'' Fe-li-ci-ty '' Officer Queen growled as lifted his hips meeting her thrust causing the other blond to keen loudly. The sounds ran right to Sara core.

  
She swirled her thumb around the swollen nub causing her to shudder. She inserted on finger inside her tight channel as her gaze narrowed to the spot where Oliver dispeared inside Felicity. His thighs glistening with Felicity juices. God, Sara mouth watered at the thought of having those juices coating her tongue.

  
'' I.. I n-need.. I need '' Felicity babbled mindlessly as she grinding down on him. Oliver hand shot up to cup her face and he whispered something that Sara was unable to hear but it had seemed to calm Felicity a bit.

He leaned up to softly kiss her pouty lips before bringing his hand between their bodies.

  
She knew this was a major invasion of privacy but Sara was so horny. She couldn't resist thrusting her fingers as she watched the couple. Sara had a crush on the bespectabled blond since the moment they had met unfortunately Felicity had never seemed to reciprocate those feelings until a few days ago but than Officer Queen had walked inn. E. Sara had found it weird the way Felicity had acted that day but it had become suddenly clear.

  
She watched as Felicity shuddered violently as Oliver pressed a finger to her clit. Sara picked up pace wanting to come apart at the same time.

  
Felicity nuzzled her face into Oliver neck as her body convulsed in pleasure. Oliver quickly followed Felicity name falling from his lips.

  
Sara, had seen many guards crossing the line with inmates, some even taken advantage of them but this didn't seem like that. Not with the way that Officer Queen was looking at Felicity, his expression unguarded and soft. The tenderness he showed as he held Felicity hips. This wasn't just about fucking, there was something more going on between the two.

  
With a few final strokes, Sara reached her high. Her cunt clenched around her fingers as bit down on her bottom lip and her eyes squeezed close. When she finally pulled herself together and looked up she found two pairs of eyes starring at her. Officer Queen and Felicity's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually read hard to write for some reason. This isn't crucial to the story just a fun smutty little extra.

**Author's Note:**

> so what do you guys think?


End file.
